The Star And The Machine
by Duzzly
Summary: Snippets of Sharp & Prism interactions right after she joined Invisible.


She walked right towards him with extreme confidence, towering him even though he was clearly the taller one of the two. She extended her hand to him, saying:

"Hello, Sharp, is it? I'm Prism, the new one. Nice to meet you."  
He shaked it, "Welcome to the agency, Prism. Interesting name." He meant it.  
"Thanks! Yours' not bad either. Very catchy," she smiled.  
He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say so..."  
"It rolls right off the tongue." She added in a whisper: "A sharp shape shall shine in the shadows."

The tiniest of smirks formed at a corner of his mouth. He liked this new agent.

"Anyway..." she trailed off her voice, slightly embarrassed by her last sentence, "Why does everyone around here seems to hate you? You seem like a pretty swell guy."  
"I know I am. As I am aware that everyone is jealous of my perfect form."  
"Jealousy isn't hate," she noted.  
"One can lead to the other," he retorqued.  
"You're not wrong..." she put her hands behind her back, wiggling playfully, "though I don't think this is the reason here."  
"What do you think is then?" he was curious of what she could come up with.  
"I think they find you unlikeable," she dropped with a forced smile.  
"Nonsense." Deadpan. "I'm the greatest pal around here. They just don't know how to appreciate my company."

Prism stared at him in expectation, not knowing what to make of this. A wide grin slowly formed on his face, accompanied by a metallic chuckle.

"I don't actually care. They can think what they want about me, it won't change that I'm still the bestest." He shaked his head pitifully. "Their loss if they can't see it."  
"That's the spirit!" she added while throwing a fingergun at him.

He stared at her, his grin fading off his face. She stared back, uncomfortable.

"I have to do."  
"Sure, see you around!" she waved at him nervously.

Before turning around, he gave her a "Good bye", and left.

.

"Hey Sharp! How was the mission?"

He turned around to face Prism as she skittered close to him once he stepped out of the transporter.

"Unchallenging."  
"I bet!"  
"Good exercise, though."  
"That's nice."  
He patted dust off his coat, "I hope next assignment will be more thrilling, or I'll get bored."o  
"What do you do when you're bored?" the question was candid enough.  
He turned to stare at her in the eyes, "Would you like to see?"

It sounded mildly threatening.

"I wouldn't want to bother you."  
"I understand," nodded to himself while she smiled nervously. "It was pleasant talking to you. See you around."

She stood there, watching him leave, still unsettled by the short exchange. He always knew exactly what to say to scare the crap out of her. She had no idea if he was doing it on purpose or not, she wouldn't be surprised if he was.

.

"Greetings Prism."  
"Oh Sharp, hello!" she turned around, surprised he started the conversation. "How're you doing?"  
"Excellent. How are you?"

He rarely inquired of other people's feelings, and seemed in a very good mood. This alone was unique enough to intrigue her.

"I'm fine, thank you."  
"Are you busy?"

She closed her laptop — she was keeping up with the latest holovid hits, with a touch of bitterness.

"Not really."  
"Would you like to play holochess with me?"

The offer came as a great surprise to Prism. Not that he'd play holochess, even though the thought of Sharp having fun didn't quite fit. No, she really would have never expected him to ask _anyone_ to join him for anything, and certainly not her of all people! If he wanted a change from CPU, Tony would have been a way better choice, and she hoped she didn't look like someone who would play holochess!

"Um... sure," she muttered, more out of confusion than anything.  
"Perfect. Come."

And that's how she lost three hours of her life playing holochess with a friendlier-than-usual Sharp. He actually had to explain her the rules, as she only knew the name of the pieces from people she'd seen play before. Of course, he beat her at all the games, and even with training, she doesn't think she can ever beat him. Not that she even wants to get better at it. The game itself wasn't all that fun. Sharp, on the other hand, was very entertaining. It was very intriguing to her to see the more humane parts of this machine-man.


End file.
